


The Best There Ever Was

by Alania



Series: CTRL+ALT+DELETE [2]
Category: Pokemon GO, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, When I am obsessed with a game my muses are obsessed with a game, like honest to god actual nothing but cotton candy fluff, pure fluff, the kind of fluff I don't usually write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7500957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alania/pseuds/Alania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7235773">Don't Stand in the Fucking Fire</a></p><p>Hux and Rey are finally coming to visit Ben for the first time ever, but Pokemon GO just came out and he's just as fervently obsessed with it as he is with every game he plays. It's a good thing they are too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best There Ever Was

Swipe, swipe - dodged. Attack. Attack attack attack. Swipe - dodge. Attack.

Yesterday, perhaps, the CP 700 Jolteon guarding the South Street mall entrance Pokemon Go gym might have been a challenge to beat. Yesterday, when everyone was scrambling just to catch something in the midst of failing servers and glitchy game mechanics. When the only information available online was painfully basic and unhelpful.

Today was a different sort of day for the fanatical trainer at heart. There were tricks for fighting gyms, and explanations for all the tiny indicators the game gave you that no one understood before. The game had no tutorial, and it was hardly considered intuitive - it had literally thrown everyone out into the wild at once, with a virtual backpack filled with balls and eggs, and a heaping dose of pure luck.

Today, Ben Solo sat on the bench in the shade of the giant, garish mall sign, and utterly obliterated the pokemon that had been guarding that particular virtual gym. He slid his own pokemon - an obnoxious CP 1550 Gyarados that had no business being in such a small town - right into the top spot of the now open gym, changing it’s color to a bright red as he claimed it for Team Valor.

He would have taken a greater sense of accomplishment for his victory, if that had been why he’d come to the mall that day. But it wasn’t, and even taking a Pokemon Go gym wasn’t enough to quell the butterflies fluttering painfully in his stomach over his true purpose. 

This was where _they_ said they’d meet him. They were here, in his town, his quiet, forgotten little town, with nothing else of interest to see. They’d come all this way, just to see him.

_Him._

He ran the fingers of both of his hands through his unruly hair for the millionth time, and a low, nervous grunt came out muffled through his closed lips when the anxiety hit again.

“Where _are_ they,” he muttered to himself, his knee shaking up and down as impatience began to needle him. “They should _be_ here by now.”

He minimized the game, his eyes searching his surroundings instead of noticing that his gym had just turned traitorously yellow a mere second before he’d closed it. He opened up their group text message instead, and typed out his brusque demand.

**Group MMS: Rey, Hux**

_where the fuck r u guys??? U said 3 and its 3:14_

He waited all of ten seconds for a reply before impatiently clicking back to his game, and finally noticing that he’d lost control of the gym he thought he’d locked down with an impenetrable foe.

“What the fuck,” he whispered, clicking the gym and reading the new owner’s information. The pokemon itself was unimpressive - but it didn’t need to be, if they’d gotten help bringing him down first. It was a CP 550 Sandshrew named Jakkoff, but that wasn’t what caught his eye. It was the trainer’s name that had his mouth going dry.

Reychu.

 _It was Rey._ It _had_ to be.

He’d been texting them both nonstop since they’d arrived, and he’d come close to just showing up in front of the motel they were staying at several times that morning out of sheer impatience; but now he was there, and unless he had the shittiest luck in the world, she was there, too. And if she was there, _Hux_ was there. Here. Somewhere, within walking distance. Somewhere nearby.

He bolted off of his bench and swiveled around, desperately trying to locate them. All the while his mind began to race with crippling, intimidating fear. What would happen when he first saw them? What was he supposed to do? Should he have brought them gifts? Shit, SHIT, he should have brought them something, flowers or _something_ , they’d come all this way just to see him and he was standing there empty handed save for his own phone, he was a complete disaster, he should have thought this through, he should have done something -

Across the street, in the parking lot of the mall, he found her sitting on the hood of what he assumed was Hux’s car, considering he was lounging in the driver’s seat like some kind of fucking teen model. Ben could see Rey laughing, but he couldn’t hear her yet; and he lurched one step forward before freezing up with insecurity.

He wanted to be so much more than he was, for them. He needed to be so much more.

Hux was exiting the car when Rey hopped off the hood, and as she came closer Ben began to realize that she was a small thing, a short package of joy wrapped in little shorts and suspenders, barrelling towards him at full speed. There was no time for anxiety when something that precious was headed for him, and he barely had time to throw his arms out before she’d jumped, throwing herself against him. She was light enough to keep in the air, and his face broke out into a terrible grin when the very real feeling of finally holding Rey in his arms began to settle down into his bones. 

He was right, he thought. He was in love. There was no other explanation for this feeling infusing itself into every single cell of his body, making his skin tingle and his heart swell. He had to be right about this one thing, even if he had nothing to compare it with. Either he was in love, or he was dying.

So it was probably love.

He finally set her feet back down on the ground, and both of her hands reached up to cup his face in a demanding hold. She grinned up at him, and the power of her delight made his eyes squint, pricking with the threat of tears from looking directly at something so pure, so perfect. That’s what she was, he decided. Absolutely _perfect_.

She leaned up on her toes, pressed her soft lips against his, and stole his first kiss in the space of a heartbeat. It was a tender thing, chaste and sweet, but the hint of a claim remained when she pulled away, as though she’d left something behind where she’d touched.

It was a fair exchange for everything she took from him in that one kiss; all the parts of him that were now hers, parts which he knew he’d never get back again.

The sun was blotted out around her, as Hux finally caught up with the two and shaded her with his tall, slender body. Ben’s head lifted to meet his eyes from just over the top of Rey’s head, and a dizziness crept over him as he stared, with half-lidded eyes, at Hux. Bright sunlight was burning through the red of his short hair, flickering the edges with blonde and white that shifted in the subtle wind, and it was hard to believe he was real.

It was probably rude to reach out and run his hands through Hux’s hair, when they were only just meeting, but the compulsion stemmed from wanting to check if those flames would burn his skin. He felt nothing but ticklish hair running through his fingers, and smiled sheepishly at his sudden boldness.

Judging by the way Hux’s eyes fluttered shut at his touch, he wagered the boy didn’t mind.

Rey’s arms snaked around Ben’s waist, barely making it all the way around him even as Hux sandwiched her in by pressing closer and grabbing hold of them both. For a moment, Ben just let them hug him, and reveled in how surreal and satisfying it all felt.

Then he wrapped his long arms around them both and _squeezed_ , and heard the muffled cry of Rey screeching about suffocating between the two of them. It was enough to break apart the tenderness and sanctity of their first meeting into something a little easier to process.

 _“You,”_ Ben growled down at the top of her head, butting his lips against it. “You stole my gym. What kind of a welcome was that?”

“Technically, it is you who should be welcoming us, not the other way around,” Hux pointed out, his snark tempered only by the feel of his hands running through Ben’s hair just as he’d done. 

“And technically, Hux helped. I couldn’t take it down alone. How the hell do you already have a Gyarados, Ben?” Rey sighed. It made Ben realize that even the sound of her frustration was beautiful, tugging at his heartstrings like an instrument she’d already mastered. “The game’s been out three days. Three. Are you cheating?”

“I bet he attached his phone to his dog and set it out in the yard to run.” Hux chimed in, grinning so carelessly it made Ben want to kiss the smile right off of his face.

“I’m _not_ cheating.” Ben grunted, disengaging himself from them both and turning his phone back on. “There’s a lake three miles down from where I live - I just farmed Magikarp until I got him. You only need a hundred and one.”

“ _Only._ ” Rey’s repetition dripped with sarcastic over-exaggeration, and Ben reached back from where he’d turned to tickle her sides in retaliation. She squealed beautifully, and he took the opportunity to snake his arm around her waist and drag her towards the mall entrance.

“I’m sorry if I needed a distraction while you guys were headed here. You know. Together. Alone.”

He tried extremely hard not to sound jealous, and failed.

“Ah,” Hux chimed in, having fallen into step on Ben’s other side. “That reminds me. We have a present for you.”

“We do?” Rey asked, staring at Hux suspiciously. She had every right to be suspicious; he proved her instincts right when he pulled out a bar of soap from the hotel room, already somewhat used, and settled it into Ben’s waiting hand.

“The showers were _fantastic._ ”

Rey snorted directly into Ben’s side, and immediately regretted it when she felt the tension fill his body and tighten the hard muscles even further. She lifted her head up and glared a warning at Hux, who seemed so proud of himself that he went so far as to take the soap back and grasp Ben’s hand for his own, instead. There was one pathetic tug as Ben tried to take his hand back, with no real fight behind it.

“Please, tell me you didn’t come visit me just to fuck with me the whole visit,” Ben almost whined, tugging the hand clutched possessively within his. Hux shifted closer as they walked, but his careful smile gave nothing away.

“Maybe not _with_ ,” Hux amended, earning himself a loud groan from the girl pressed against Ben’s other side, and a dark blush flushing against Ben’s concerned face. As excited as he was to have them both there with him, he knew he wasn’t ready for something like _that_. 

“I’ll have you know he’s been a perfect gentlemen ever since he picked me up at the train station, Ben,” Rey assured him, vying for his attention with the tug of his shirt. “He just loves to get you all flustered, but he hasn’t come near me. Hasn’t even kissed me yet.” 

“Stop here.” He tugged on them both, stilling their walk and releasing Hux’s hand to pull his phone out. “This Auntie Anne’s is a Pokestop.”

Both of his companions flipped their phones out, loading the game in order to collect their loot. Ben took the distraction as his chance, leaning in to whisper breathlessly into Hux’s ear.

“Is that true?” He asked. “Haven’t even kissed her?”

Hux’s eyes remained firmly on his phone screen, even if the only thing there was the Gyarados loading screen. This time it was his face darkening with color, and he frowned when he felt the telltale heat flushing his cheeks, exposing the truth.

“It simply didn’t feel right,” Hux whispered back, glaring at the bright screen intently. “Not without you.”

All that worry, all that anxiety that had built up while waiting for them, all of it had been for nothing. Ben felt it all melt away, piece by piece, as it finally settled in.

He still felt as if he didn’t deserve any of this. But he was in love. Sure, it was scarier than anything he’d ever experienced. But at least, maybe, he wasn’t experiencing it alone.

He leaned in again, missing Hux’s ear entirely to press his lips against those blushing cheeks. Hux continued to keep his attention steadfast on the game, but he saw no point in hiding the helpless smile tugging at the corner of his lips, exposing his honest enjoyment of Ben’s affection. So he didn’t.

“Come on,” Ben said, wrapping an arm around each of their waists and settling them right where they belonged. “There’s a sweet spot between three stops at the Food Court. I’ll even lure them for you.”

“You’re not going to take your gym back from me?” Rey pointed out, looking back at the exit as they walked further away from it.

Ben tilted his head until it brushed against the side of hers, and then straightened up again as he led them away. “I don’t need the gym,” He promised her. “I’ve got something much, much better.”


End file.
